Parodia de Siempre: El Primero Capítulo (S01E01)
by stewbeef44
Summary: Una parodia del primero capítulo de Forever. (Versión en español)
1. Asi este es la razón por huele a que

_Me llamo Henry Morgan. Mi historia es larga. Probablemente ni siquiera me creerás. Pero esperaremos hasta que aborde el metro... Después de todo, tengo un montón de tiempo._

Henry guardó su cuaderno y abordó el metro. El vagón del metro en el que estaba olía a amoníaco, pero con un extraña esencia metálica. Pensó qué podría ser, venía cerca de la parte posterior del vagón. Se trasladó hacia la parte de atrás, olfateando el aire mientras caminaba.

Una joven mujer le gritó, "¡ Lárgate, bicho raro!" en ruso. Él entendió, era fluido en ruso, y se preguntó por qué la mujer estaba diciendo eso. Entonces se dio cuenta que el olor le había conducido a la pierna de la mujer, y él había estado husmeando.

Se dio cuenta de algo...

"¡Es orina! Alguien está orinando en este metro, y tengo la intención de descubrir quién es esa persona y llevarla ante la justicia!", gritó con entusiasmo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. "Pude haber sido yo," dijo un empresario con un traje negro y una corbata roja.

"Creo que en algún momento, todos nos hemos orinado en el metro," dijo la mujer cuya pierna Henry había olido.

"Yo estoy haciéndolo ahora!", dijo un oficial de policía con entusiasmo. Henry dio vuelta alrededor, notando que el oficial tenía sus pantalones y ropa interior abajo y estaba orinando públicamente para que todos pudieran ver.

"Ay, por el amor de..." Henry comenzó, y luego se detuvo cuando escuchó un estruendo. Era un sonido que había oído dos veces antes: un vagón del metro descarrilándose.

Ventanas rotas del vagón del metro que fue destruido, una fila de asientos a la vez. Antes de darse cuenta, él estaba mirando un trozo de metal atravesándole el pecho.

Él sangró y sangró y sangró...


	2. Henry va a la cárcel

_Hubiera vivido una vida completa. Hubiera sido enamorado, y he experimentado la angustia a causa de ella. He visto mi parte justa de la muerte. Yo también he experimentado muchas muertes, pero no termina de mi vida. Y ese es el problema: no importa lo mucho que me muera, no me voy. Yo siempre reaparecen en agua. En estos días, es el Rio Este de Nueva York ... que pasa a estar donde estoy ahora._

 _Todo comenzó cuando yo era un médico a bordo de un barco a América en 1814. Además de la carga, que también transportaba esclavos. Traté de liberarlos y hacer que tomen el control de la nave, pero mi muerte impidió que..._

* * *

 **Memoria: Un barco de esclavos, 1814**

"El hombre ha tifoidea! Es totalmente tratable, se lo aseguro!"

El capitán ignoró las palabras de Henry. "Él no es un hombre, es la propiedad." Hizo un gesto a otro miembro de la tripulación. "Tirarlo por la borda."

Henry se quedó en el camino desafiante. "No voy a dejar que hagas esto."

"Si usted no recibe fuera del camino, voy a disponer de ustedes también."

"Vas a tener que."

"Que así sea." Levantó la pistola y disparó a Henry en el pecho.

Henry se desmayó del dolor. Había visto heridas de bala antes, pero nunca imaginó que duelen tanto como la bala dentro de él lo hizo. Era casi antinatural, algo que no podía explicar.

Lo siguiente que supo, él se estaba ahogando. Agua salada llenó los pulmones, y murió. Pero no por mucho tiempo: se encontró subiendo fuera del agua, sólo para ver a su destino, la orilla de Nueva York, por delante.

* * *

Como Henry salió del agua y se subió al paseo marítimo, se dio cuenta de las personas que lo miraban fijamente. Estaba desnudo, como siempre cuando regresó de una muerte. " _Ojalá_ ," pensó para sí, " _ningún policía me verá este momento._ "

Justo cuando terminó su pensamiento, un policía se acercó a él. Estaba familiarizado con este funcionario en particular. "Hola, Mike."

Michael Hanson dejó escapar un suspiro. "Creo que te recuerdo que le dije que no fuera en nada desnudos?"

"Sí, señor guardia..."

"Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Lo de siempre, poner las manos detrás de la espalda."

* * *

Henry fue a pasar la noche en la cárcel. Una vez más. Él era miserable, ya que esperaba que pedir a la mujer cuya pierna había olido en el metro a cenar. Y entonces ella murió, y así lo hizo. Luego, regresó, y ella no lo hizo. ¿Fue siempre va a ser así?

"Hola. Lo que están en aquí?" Fue su compañero de celda que había hablado. Él era un joven delgado, enjuto de unos 20 años.

"Yo estaba sonámbulo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Yo estaba sonámbulo desnudo, luego tomó un baño en el Rio Este."

"Oh, te pillé. Mi nombre es Lucas, por cierto."

Un silencio incómodo siguió. "Que pasa contigo?" preguntó Henry.

"Robé diamante más grande del mundo. Yo no maté a nadie hacerlo, sin embargo."

"Bueno, supongo que esa última parte es bueno..."

"A excepción de ese sacerdote Corrí con el coche robado. No estoy seguro si él era un sacerdote o un miembro de la mafia, sin embargo. Todos ellos tienen el mismo aspecto para mí."

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que eres un mentiroso habitual, y que mintió a la policía, y que te arresten por ello?"

Lucas puso su cabeza hacia abajo. "Sí, más o menos."

"Usted no tiene que mentir para impresionar a la gente, Lucas. Usted tiene dos doctorados en criminología y en anatomía, ¿correcto?"

"Como sabes?"

"Usted fue uno de los candidatos a ser mi asistente en la oficina de la ciudad de Nueva York

Médico Forense. Su currículum mirado espléndida ... aunque usted no tiene que poner sus películas de estudiantes cuestionables en ese país."

"Entonces fue rechazado?"

"Ya no es así. ¿Cómo te gustaría ser mi asistente?"

"Eso sería increíble! Puedo empezar mañana."


	3. Yoga es sobrevalorado

"Usted sabe, incluso para un tipo que pasó la noche en la cárcel, te ves como una mierda."

Henry suspiró. Abe fue el único entre los vivos quien confió su secreto. "Gracias Abe, pero le aseguro que el mismo miro todos los días. Incluso si eso es una mierda."

Abe se rió suavemente en respuesta. Tienen en el coche, y empezó a llevar a casa Henry.

El problema fue que Abe era un conductor horible. Henry había considerado tener una licencia, pero entonces él estaría en más discos. Con su condición, estaba buscando problemas. Por otra parte, así que estaba dejando Abe en coche.

Hubo un golpe audible debajo del coche. "Sólo pegaste mimo otro?"

Abe mirado en el espejo retrovisor. "Sí".

"Es el quincuagésimo séptimo mimo que atropelló a la semana pasada. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?"

"Yo... No me gustan los mimos."

* * *

Salieron del auto. Tienda de antigüedades vieja de Abe se duplicó como su casa. Mientras caminaban hacia ella, Henry agradeció a la ciencia que Abe no tiene que viajar en el metro.

"¿Perdón si me equivoco, pero nunca has muerto en un accidente de tren antes?"

"No seas tonto, Abe. Claro que tengo."

"¿Ah? ¿Cuántas veces?"

"Dos veces. Pero ahora sé que ese olor fétido en el sistema de tránsito de orina. ¿Sabías que la gente abiertamente orina allí?"

"¿Realmente? ¿Usted acaba de morir una muerte particularmente horrible, y lo único que se te ocurra es el hecho de que huele mal?"

"Es un mecanismo de defensa". Henry de repente tiene una mirada distante en la cara, como si recordando un mal recuerdo. Rápidamente puso el pensamiento ausente. "Buenas noches, Abe. Voy a mi laboratorio a dormir."

* * *

Oficial Jo Martínez mirado en el espejo de su coche, limpiando su maquillaje corrido. Ella vio a Andre, el hombre borracho había dormido la noche antes, acercándose.

"Oye, sólo se escabullía..."

"Lo llamaría una noche 'libre de vergüenza'. Hasta ahora."

"Bueno, hay sólo un pequeño error. Tomaste el teléfono equivocado." Jo agarró su teléfono de su mano y devuelta a su teléfono a él.

"Veo lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Vi la foto en tu teléfono, un montón de mensajes de voz a salvo estas infiel a su ex novio? Ya sabes, esto no tiene que ser una noche..."

Jo lo miraba. ¿Dijo adiós a su marido, entonces un hombre seducido ella mientras ella estaba borracha y se acostó con ella? Y ahora va a través de sus mensajes y fotos de su ex amante, y tratando de usar eso para estar en una relación con ella... este hombre era claramente un sociópata. Algo había que hacer.

"Andre, ¿sabes qué rabia es? ¿Cómo se transmite?" Andre miró al detective confuso, así fue. "Una forma es a través de animales infectados. Generalmente, son hermosos, cálidos y peludos roedores animales."

Ocupó hasta una ardilla frente a su cara. "Adivina qué enfermedad tiene esta ardilla".

"R-rabia?!"

Muy bien, Andre! Y si alguna vez tan estornudar en mi dirección otra vez, esta ardilla le dará la rabia. Que tengas un buen día.

Ella puso en marcha el motor, encendido las sirenas y se marcharon a la comisaría.

* * *

Mientras conducía Jo, la ardilla correteó alrededor en su jaula, mirando a Jo.

"No me juzgues, Chuckles."

La ardilla giró su cabeza hacia su lado. Jo suspiró. "Lo sé, extrañas Sean. A mí también. Y lo siento por decir que tenía rabia."

Esto parecía satisfacer al roedor cute, peludo. Acurrucó y deriva a dormir.

* * *

"Jo, te he estado llamando toda la mañana. ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde?" Detective Michael Hanson le encantaba burlarse de Jo. Ella era como una hermana para él, y por lo tanto, que era su deber no sólo proteger y servir, sino también para molestar a Jo tanto como sea humanamente posible.

"Temprano. Tomó una clase de yoga y se fue a dormir."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Mike se preocupó. Jo odiaba yoga. "Has estado bebiendo otra vez, ¿no?"

"No..."

"Jo, me mira." Jo lo ojos con recelo. "Jo, yo te conozco, y la única manera que se puede disfrutar de yoga es si estaba borracho".

"Yo sé!" Jo había roto. "Todo lo que se extiende, rodeado de los inconformistas malolientes presumidas, luego una toma de profesor yoga sociópata que casa, duerme con usted, por la mañana, va a través de su teléfono en un escalofriante intento hacer Dios-sabe-qué-cosa!".

"Mierda..."

"De hecho. Ahora, ¿qué creen que pasó?"

"No tengo idea. Al parecer no es un acto de terror, o el gobierno federal estaría involucrada."

Jo miró la bolsa. "Ese reloj parece muy viejo... y sigue avanzando, también".

"No puedo decir lo mismo para quien era el dueño. No hay sobrevivientes en este vagon de metro."

Su jefe, teniente Reece, se acercó. "Oficial Martínez... estás un poco cansado".

"No preguntes", dijeron Jo y Mike al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, bien entonces... de todas formas, el médico forense en la escena cree que el conductor murió de un ataque al corazón. No hay rastros de vómito, sin hemorragia o moretones. Creen que murió antes del impacto."

"¿Qué necesitas de mí?" Jo pedido.

"Dirígete a la oficina del forense y conseguir a alguien para que firme la causa de la muerte del conductor tan pronto como sea posible. Y espero que no hay nada de alcohol. Si hay, buscamos catorce homicidios."

"Entiendo."


	4. Mejor amigo nuevo de Henry

"Muy bien, Lucas, quién es el primero?"

"Conductor de metro, NYPD llamado dos veces preguntando por causa de muerte, y yo les dije que había una veintena. Fracturas de las vértebras, traumatismo en la cabeza, desangrado, todos probablemente después de su muerte. Diagnóstico precoz dice un ataque al corazón le consiguió primero."

"Bastardo afortunado." Escucharon un ruido jadeando como uno de los internos en la habitación de al lado cayó. "Que pasó?" preguntó Lucas.

"Oh, eso es sólo Brett. Al parecer, había un ataque al corazón. Supongo que debería llamar a una ambulancia."

* * *

Mientras que la ambulancia llegó, Oficial Jo Martínez entró. "¿Tiene usted una causa de la muerte aún para el conductor?"

"Estamos a punto de comenzar. Le invitamos a unirse a nosotros. Lucas se puede obtener un café."

"Sí... ¿por qué no yo... tal vez un café con leche... o cualquier tipo de bebida de café mezclado, tal vez un jugo exprimido... hace maravillas para el colon".

"No, gracias, voy a pasar el rato", dijo Jo, haciendo una mueca cuando Henry sacó el colon del cuerpo del hombre muerto, estudiando con fascinación.

"¡Lo sé! Voy a conseguir un surtido, entonces podemos decidir más tarde", dijo Lucas con entusiasmo.

"Disculpe por su pérdida, oficial", dijo Henry, quien ahora estaba olfateando el apéndice.

"Disculpe, creo que estás confundido. Yo no conozco a ninguna de las víctimas."

"No, me refería a su marido."

"Discúlpeme?"

"Me di cuenta de la leve decoloración en su dedo anular izquierdo. Podría ser el divorcio, pero la mayoría de los divorciados no llevar su anillo de bodas en el cuello. Yo pondría su muerte en menos de un año."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi suposición es que su consumo de alcohol es un desarrollo reciente. Bizquear sugiere una sensibilidad a la luz, ligera disminución de la función respiratoria, y la cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho está torcida."

"Creo que usted ha tenido demasiadas tazas de café."

Henry tenía ahora una expresión confusa en su rostro. "Demasiado café? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Miró el conductor del metro fallecido nuevo. "Si este hombre hubiera vivido más tiempo, tendría sin duda murió de un ataque al corazón."

"¿Estás diciendo que no murió de un ataque al corazón?"

"No. Mira esto", dijo Henry. "La formación de espuma en los pulmones. Creo que este hombre fue envenenado."

"Espera, ¿qué? Esa es su diagnóstico oficial, un homicidio?"

"En realidad, es mi suposición, pero voy a necesitar el informe de toxicología para confirmar. Podría durar hasta tres semanas. Pero tengo un buen historial, si quieres empezar a trabajar en su investigación".

"¿Te das cuenta de la importancia de lo que estás diciendo?"

"Sí, me doy cuenta de que ahora tiene quince homicidios y un asesino de masas en libertad. Tal vez le gustaría volver a pensar que el café?" Henry respondió como Lucas volvió con una bandeja de cafés y zumos.

El teléfono sonó. Lucas recogió. "Henry, es para ti. Dice que es un amigo."

"Discúlpeme." Henry se dirigió a su oficina para recibir la llamada.

* * *

Henry cogió el teléfono. "Hola?"

"¿Es esto Henry Morgan? El doctor Henry Morgan?"

"Sí."

"Doctor, tengo que decir, hablando con usted es probablemente la cosa más emocionante que jamás ha pasado en mi vida."

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Para la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera es el punto culminante de su día." Henry siempre estaba seguro de ser cortés, incluso con la más espeluznante de las personas.

La persona que llama se rió entre dientes. "Yo estoy seguro. Pero si supieran más acerca de usted, estoy seguro de su opinión cambiaría. El doctor Morgan ... ¿cómo sobreviviste ese accidente de metro?"

"No entiendo de que me hablas."

"Sí, lo hace. El que mató a todos en el primer coche. Todos excepto tú."

El rostro de Henry pasó de alegre a preocupado. "Quién es este?"

"Henry, no te puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo he estado buscando a alguien como tú."

"Alguien como qué?"

"No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sabes lo que eres, y ahora sabe también."

Henry dejó caer el teléfono, dejándolo fuera del gancho. "Oficial Martínez, Lucas, adiós."

"¿Qué pasa, doctor?"

"Lucas, estoy seguro de que puedes manejar las cosas a partir de ahora. Todo depende de ti ahora." Henry se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

La persona que llama todavía estaba en el teléfono. "Henry ... salir a jugar ... ¿estás ahí? Bueno, lector, parece que es usted y yo tiempo. Sí, sé que estás ahí. Usted no puede saber mis planes para Henry ... y yo no tampoco. Supongo que tendré un poco de diversión con ella. Después de todo, yo no he tenido mucha diversión en un tiempo muy largo ".

La persona que llama colgó.

* * *

"¿Puede usted estar seguro de que esta persona que le llama en realidad sabe?" Abe preguntó mientras Henry se paseaba alrededor de la cocina.

"Básicamente lo dijo. Nos hemos convertido en complaciente, y hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar. Es peligroso, ya lo sabes."

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Completamente tu elección. Holanda? ¿Cómo es tu holandés?"

"¿Sabes que la única lengua que hablo para nada que no sea Inglés es vietnamita, ¿verdad? No todo el mundo es fluido en cuarenta y ocho idiomas."

Henry suspiró. "Cuarenta y nueve, Abe. Tuve un sueño anoche acerca de ser momificado en vida. Maravilloso sueño, mucho mejor que la mayoría de los sueños que he tenido. Pero todo fue en dravídica arcaica, así que sé ese idioma con fluidez ahora."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que va a ser útil", dijo Abe, poniendo los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer después de que avanzamos?"

"Lo que siempre hacemos. Nos pasemos".

"Henry, no me voy a pasar. Estoy setenta años, y me gusta estar aquí."

Henry giró hacia Abe suplicante. "Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer esto sin ti."

"Entonces nos quedamos. Vamos a averiguar quién es, y lo que busca."

"¿Qué crees que está buscando? Abe, esto ha ocurrido antes. He tenido hasta la última gota de mi sangre drenada, mis órganos diseccionados en nombre de la ciencia, he sido ahorcado por herejía!"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Sí, hace ciento setenta y dos años, y lo recuerdo bien. Ahorcarme una vez, la culpa es tuya. Ahorcarme dos veces, entonces voy a empalar a mí mismo con una bayoneta para evitar que suceda una tercera vez..."

"Hace ciento setenta y dos años, todavía utilizan ahorcamiento y bayonetas!"

"Ellos no lo hacen ya?"

"Creo que me estoy lamentando permitir usted vive en una tienda de antigüedades."

"Abe, me gustaría poder ser tan confiado como usted, pero tengo que pasar. Es mi única opción." Miró a su alrededor. "No tengo que ocultar ahora. Él podría ser el uso de nuestros sistemas de telégrafo para espiar a nosotros ..."

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Por aislarse del mundo? Pasar todos sus días con los cadáveres?" Miró hacia arriba. "Tengo noticias para usted. Puede que no seas capaz de morir, pero no he vivido durante mucho tiempo."

Henry pensó en esto por un segundo. "Bueno, la pizza en Nueva York es mucho mejor que en cualquier lugar que he tenido. Chicago es bueno, pero todo el mundo sabe en el fondo es una cacerola y no técnicamente pizza."

"La pizza hawaiana no es tan malo."

"Abe, todo el mundo sabe de pizza hawaiana es una abominación de la naturaleza. No se originó en Hawai, que prefiero comer Spam que absoluta mierda. Fue... frezó... por algún culo inconformista pichiruchi en Los Ángeles. Salami arruinado, y la piña en conserva? Me niego a aceptarlo ".

Abe sonrió. Finalmente consiguió Henry para hablar apasionadamente sobre algo que no sea su destino inminente través misteriosa persona que llama. "No regodearse", dijo Henry, finalmente notar la cara de Abe.

"Esto no se regodeaba. Es el orgullo."

"Uf, aún peor. Ahora crees que has ganado con todo su psicología barata ridículo, prefiero tener un instrumento contundente metió en mi bazo, y eso es hablar de la experiencia. ¿Es eso un Cabernet Sauvignon 1982?"

"Sí, muy mal a dejar de beber hace veinte ocho años."

"Estoy reconsiderando mi postura sobre una variedad de bebidas. Ahora ha pasado un tiempo, por lo que tendré que recordarme. ¿Cómo podemos luchar de nuevo?"


	5. Abe mata Henry

Mientras Henry y Abe estaban discutiendo si dejar Nueva York, Jo y un interno se sentaron en una habitación mirando a videos de seguridad.

"Esto sería mucho más efectivo si supiéramos lo que debe buscar."

"Mira para cualquier persona sospechosa de subir o bajar ese tren. El forense piensa que el conductor pudo haber sido envenenado."

"Con esa información, debemos encontrar algo en muy poco tiempo..."

"¿Eso es sarcasmo?"

"Lo siento." Jo aceptó la disculpa de la interna, sin saber que era sarcástico también.

Después de un tiempo, Jo vio algo en el videos de seguridad. "Acercar en ese tipo con el reloj de bolsillo, no puedo ver su cara." El pasante ampliada, y la mandíbula de Jo cayó de sorpresa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Fue Henry. "Voy a la morgue ahora, buen trabajo ... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Pasante."

"Bien, Pasante. Te lo diré el teniente acerca de su buen trabajo." Jo salió corriendo de la comisaría.

"¿Ella siquiera sabe lo que es el sarcasmo?" El pasante suspiró, y volvió a trabajar.

* * *

Como Henry volvió a entrar en el depósito de cadáveres, él notó un sobre grande que dice:

 **De tu admirador**

"Lucas, ¿sabes cómo esta sobre llegó aquí?"

"El correo, lo más probable?"

"No hay gastos de envío, que fue entregado a mano. ¿Alguien ha estado en la oficina esta mañana?"

"Sólo ese policía de ayer. Ella estaba preguntando por usted, yo le dije que no sé nada."

Henry se dirigió a su oficina para ver lo que había dentro del sobre. Lo primero que tomó fue una vieja foto de sí mismo y su esposa al momento que la foto fue tomada. Se llamaba Abigail. Fue tomada en 1955 en un baile de salón...

* * *

 **Memoria: Un baile de salón, 1955**

"Sonríe!" El fotógrafo tomó una foto de Henry y Abigail, mientras que el segundo le dio a los antiguos de conejo orejas. Ella era una mujer extraña. Henry considera esta entrañable.

"Bonito juego de pies, el Sr. Morgan."

"Bueno, he tenido mucha práctica, la señora Morgan."

"Por favor, no me lo recuerdes ..."

"Entonces usted no quiere oír hablar de Nora, Henrietta, esa oveja, la reina Isabel, esa oveja de nuevo-"

Abigail llevó una mano a la boca de Henry. "Tal vez más tarde. Cuando estoy muerto."

"Yo estaba bromeando acerca de la oveja, ya sabes. Ahora que la paloma, por otro lado ... estoy sólo bromeando."

"Ay, Dios mío ...", dijo, riendo.

"Abigail?"

"Mm?"

"Todo esto: todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que he hecho, era todo lo que sería digno de ti. Y te amo más de lo que me ha gustado nada en este mundo."

Abigail suspiró. Henry era romántico, pero podía ser muy ñoño a veces. "Escúchame. Todo lo que es, todo lo que has aprendido es para algo más grande. Usted fue hecho así por una razón, pero no era para mí."

Henry hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "Tienes razón, Abigail. Como siempre."

Abigail se inclinó y le susurró al oído. "Toda la razón." Ella sonrió, y ella y Henry besó.

* * *

"¿Hola? Allí está. Voy a tomar un poco de café, ¿quieres algo?" Lucas preguntó Henry.

"No, estoy bien, gracias."

"Está bien." Empezó a salir, se dio la vuelta. "Usted sabe, es un poco extraño que apenas conocemos, ¿verdad? ¿No deberíamos ir a por una cerveza, o algo? Tal vez vea un poco de música?"

"No, gracias."

"¿Qué hay de las compras para las bufandas?"

Henry miró hacia arriba, y luego lo pensó por un momento. " _Bufandas, o tratar de detener mi acosador de la disección de mis órganos mientras miro? Bufandas y disección en vivo, o sin bufanda y sin disección en vivo ... tal vez mi acosador serán distraídos por mi increíble bufanda y entonces yo podría cortar mi vena yugular con su bisturí para escapar. Pero eso sería arruinar una perfectamente buena bufanda con mi sangre, y luego voy a perder la bufanda de todos modos cuando reaparezco ... pero me encanta ir de compras para las bufandas ..._ "

Henry estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir "sí" cuando Lucas decidió su silencio significaba 'no'. "Está bien, agradezco la sinceridad." Cogió el sobre de la mesa. Todavía tenía algo en su interior. "Eh, ¿qué es esto?"

"No, espera!"

"Oye, cálmate. Es sólo un recorte de periódico." Lucas leyó la nota pegajosa que se le atribuye. "'Henry Morgan, QED'. No debería decir 'MD'?"

"QED. _Quod erat demonstrandum_... se utiliza en pruebas matemáticas, que significa 'que iba a ser demostrado.'"

"Lo que se está demostrado?"

"Quería demostrar que era verdad. Él lo hizo."

"Quién hizo qué... espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?"

"¿Es el cadáver del conductor del metro todavía aquí?"

"Sí, es en la nevera, ¿por qué?"

"Tengo que tomar una muestra de la sangre del cadáver a mi casa para usar en un experimento", dijo Henry con entusiasmo. Sin decir una palabra, él corrió a su coche.

Lucas comenzó a pensar que la aceptación de una oferta de contratación de su compañero de celda en la cárcel podría no haber sido la mejor idea que había tenido.

* * *

"¿Qué significa QED?" Abe pidió a Henry que iban caminando desde el coche a la tienda de antigüedades.

"Él mató al conductor de demostrar que no podía morir."

"¿No hay un montón de maneras más fáciles de hacer eso? Él podría venir detrás de usted en la calle y ... ¡bang! O podría haber estrangulado a usted, le golpeó con un coche, podría haber usted aburre hasta la muerte con una de sus propias charlas ... "

"Sí, pero ¿dónde está el toque en eso? No, él está dejando pistas. Él me quiere averiguar quién es! Si podemos averiguar qué tipo de veneno que usó, entonces podemos elaborar una marco de tiempo para cuando la inyección tuvo lugar. Una vez que sepamos cuando él lo mató, podemos averiguar quién es ".

"Sí, pero para averiguar qué tipo de veneno que utiliza, usted tiene que esperar a que el informe de toxicología".

"Puede haber una manera más rápida."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué podría ser?"

"Abe, ¿cómo te gustaría envenenarme?"

* * *

"Todavía no estoy haciendo esto." Abe se sentó en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

"Abe, hizo usted sabe que su cuarta esposa es ahora una prostituta?"

"No voy a envenenar a usted, Henry. Y sí, estoy muy consciente."

"Yo maté a su pez mascota ayer, luego sirvió a usted para el desayuno."

"¿Asesino-de-mimos? Es justo ahí en su tanque." Abe señaló. "En serio, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso."

Henry se estaba desesperando. "Está bien, no tengo otra opción. He invitado a Marcel Marceau, el famoso mimo, a cenar."

Abe levantó lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando los dientes. " _No podrias._ "

"Oh, pero lo hice! Estará aquí actuando en unos cinco minutos."

"HHYYYRRRAAAAHHH !" Abe gritó, corriendo hacia Henry con la jeringa y lo inyectar la toxina mortal.

"Gracias, Abe. Marcel Marceau ha muerto, por cierto." Después de decir esto, Henry empezó a echar espuma por la boca y dando tumbos hacia atrás y adelante. Por último, se cayó, murió, y desapareció.

* * *

Abe estaba esperando a Henry por el río. Henry puso su ropa y entró. "Acónito, la reina de los venenos. Es extremadamente rápida acción. Se entra en el torrente sanguíneo en el contacto, y luego está esa sensación de ardor en el estómago. Ampollas en los pulmones, hormigueo en los dedos, su cara se adormece, y luego afortunadamente te mueres. "

"Estoy tan contenta de que ahora sé los detalles escabrosos de lo que sentías cuando te asesiné. ¡Gracias!" Abe respondió con sarcasmo, mirando el camino por delante.

Al acercarse a la tienda de antigüedades, se dieron cuenta de tres coches de policía aparcados fuera con sus sirenas encendidas.

"Tal vez nos robaron," Abe sugirió.

Henry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo tan pronto como el detective Jo Martínez salió de su coche y miró directamente a él. "Me temo que no. Creo que estoy siendo arrestado de nuevo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos piensan que maté el conductor de metro."


	6. Una parodia de fuego y veneno

"¿Es este tu reloj?" Jo pasó el reloj de bolsillo que perdió en el accidente de metro de él.

"Ah, sí. Yo aprecio que tomarse el tiempo para recuperarlo."

"Eres un sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato en masa. Nunca pensaste que me diga, cuando yo estaba de pie en su oficina, que estabas en ese vagón de metro?"

"Ah, se me ocurrió, pero no pensé que era pertinente. No quería perder el tiempo. Si quería perder el tiempo, te lo diría qué función ejecuta el apéndice. O por qué la gente lee fanfiction ". Se inclinó y le susurró: "Los dos son completamente inútil."

Jo sabía ahora que esto iba a ser difícil. "Obtuvimos una orden para su residencia. Encontrado su cueva secreta." Ella le entregó las fotografías tomadas en su sótano. "Toda una colección que tiene ahí abajo. Consiguió algunos órganos humanos, algunos instrumentos de tortura ..."

"Sí, esos son para el sexo. A veces es necesario ampliar los límites ... correcto, oficial?" Henry dio Jo un guiño lento. Estaba tratando de ser lo suficientemente raro así que Jo se detendría la entrevista con disgusto, pero parecía que no estaba funcionando.

"Los órganos humanos o los instrumentos de tortura?"

Henry sonrió. " _Ambos_ ".

Jo que empujó a los oscuros recovecos en el fondo de su mente. "Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando ese informe de toxicología regresa, y puedo enlazar con el veneno?"

"Usted no va a ser capaz de hacerlo. De acuerdo con mis conclusiones, si tuviera que arriesgar una conjetura, diría que era el acónito. Algo que no he experimentado con por años. Si tuviera que matar a alguien, que haría uso polonio."

"Deberías escribir un libro. ' _Si Yo Asesiné A Quince Personas En El Metro, Así Es Como Yo Lo Haría_.'"

"Debería, brillante idea! Que haría uso de polonio, porque no se presenta para la semana, lo que permite una mucho mejor coartada. Acónito, por el contrario, es una forma bastante tonto para matar a alguien. Es funciona muy rápidamente, por lo que el asesino tendría que conocer de cerca y ..." Henry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "El asesino, sospecho, era en ese tren en algún momento."

"Ahora estamos de acuerdo unos con otros."

"Bien, entonces. Yo lo hice."

"¿Es esto una confesión?"

"No. Es una hipotética".

Michael Hanson y Teniente Reece entraron a la sala de observación para ver el interrogatorio del espejo unidireccional. "Es nuestro asesino tratando de interrogar Jo mientras está siendo interrogado por ella?" preguntó Teniente Reece.

"Te apuesto treinta dólares que ella le golpea," Hanson desafió.

"Y te apuesto a treinta y ella saca Chuckles la ardilla y le da rabia," el teniente contraoferta.

"Encaja."

Henry continuó. "Al ser un investigador de homicidios, estoy seguro de que tiene muy buenos poderes de razonamiento deductivo."

"Está bien, abordó ese tren, envenenado el conductor, el motivo podemos trabajar más tarde..."

"Muy bien. Todos sabemos el motivo no cuenta para nada."

Jo ignoró esto. "Usted sabía que iba a morir, así que fue a la parte trasera del coche y sólo se preparó a sí mismo. Luego te fuiste con el resto de la multitud. Unas horas más tarde, que vuelven a trabajar como si nada hubiera sucedido."

"Cuando tuve la suerte de conocerte. Deberías haber visto la expresión en su cara. Usted fue literalmente orando que era un ataque al corazón."

Jo lo miró fijamente, luego preguntó a través del espejo unidireccional, "¿Puedo detener a personas por ser espeluznante?"

"Por desgracia no ..." Teniente Reece murmuró.

"Pero, Oficial, que fue el que sugirió el envenenamiento. Así que, ¿qué conclusión cree usted que es más probable?"

Jo hundió la cabeza entre las manos, y luego miró hacia arriba. "O eres un sociópata completa que quiere ser cogidos, que no estoy descartando ..."

"Tampoco debe."

"... O el verdadero asesino todavía está libre."

"Parece que la lógica razonable para mí. Estoy seguro de que hay una cosa estamos de acuerdo en: usted no tiene suficiente para retenerme. En este momento, de todos modos."

"Es verdad. Usted es un hombre libre, doctor Morgan. No vaya muy lejos."

"Prometo no. Voy a empezar en ese libro que usted ha mencionado ahora." Salió de la habitación.

"Así que, por eso apuesta ..." comenzó Mike.

"Simplemente olvidarse de él", dijo el teniente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos aquí?" preguntó Lucas.

"Un punto de entrada. El asesino debe haberle inyectado." Miró detrás de la oreja izquierda del conductor. "Aquí está. Mira el moretón."

"No se pudo que han ocurrido durante el accidente?"

"No habría una marca. Una vez que estaba muerto, su sangre dejó de bombear. Una mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué permite que alguien que inyecte detrás de la oreja ... a menos que usted no los permite?"

"Eso es un poco obvio, ¿no crees? Porque si permite que alguien le inyecte, y él no les permite, ahora que sería difícil de entender. Imposible, de verdad. Pero en lugar de la 'y' con una 'o', y ... ¡voilá!"

"Lucas, ignora que dilema lógica teórica y agarra de la luz ultravioleta."

"¿O es 'o' agarra la luz UV?" Henry le dio una mirada generalmente reservado para un cachorro atrapado comer toda la comida en el refrigerador. "Bien entonces ..."

Henry brilló la luz ultravioleta sobre el moretón, que revela una huella digital. "Lo encontré!"

* * *

De vuelta en el recinto, Mike y Jo discutían sobre si se debe buscar otro sospechoso. "Jo, ¿sabes lo último trabajo de este tipo era antes de esto? Sepulturero. Te lo juro, que no podía establecer una tipo más espeluznante aquí."

Jo frunció el ceño. "Cuando nos fijamos en la evidencia contra él, no tenemos nada. ¿Cuál es su motivo?"

"Jo, este tipo es un bicho raro total. Quién sabe lo que es capaz."

"No estoy diciendo que él no es capaz. Es, sin duda, el más extraño, espeluznante, y una persona más inusual que he conocido. Simplemente estoy diciendo que si él es nuestro único sospechoso, deberíamos empezar a buscar otro ".

"No podría estar más de acuerdo," Henry intervino. Jo no se dio cuenta que había estado allí todo el tiempo. "¿Puedo hablar con usted, oficial?"

"Eh... cuando dije más espeluznante, me refería a que en la mejor manera posible."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Por ejemplo, ayer le dije a mi compañero de cuarto que su antigua esposa es una prostituta y que serví a su pez mascota a él para el desayuno, todo lo cual me refería en la mejor manera posible. Además, pensé es posible que desee esto ". Le entregó un sobre.

"Qué es?"

"Contiene una huella digital del cadáver del conductor del metro; pensé que tal vez usted podría ejecutar a través de su sistema. si usted todavía está buscando a otros sospechosos."

* * *

Henry y Jo bajaron del coche. "Está bien, la huella digital pertenece a Hans Koller. Él no tiene antecedentes penales, no es oficialmente un sospechoso, y hacer las preguntas", dijo Jo. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa del sospechoso.

"Bien entonces. Voy a mirar y observar." Empezó a ir por la parte trasera. "Oye. El doctor Morgan. No tenemos una orden ... El doctor Morgan, dijiste que ver y observar!"

"Oh, yo sólo voy a ver y observar a través de sus ventanas. Ocasionalmente."

"¿Se puede ser un poco menos espeluznante?"

Henry señaló. "Mira eso. La causa probable."

"Es una rata muerta. Henry, Nueva York está llena de ratas muertas. Es la capital rata muerta del mundo."

"Soy consciente del hecho de que Nueva York tiene un problema de ratas, pero en realidad creo que Londres tiene Nueva York venció por lo que ese apodo. Por lo menos lo hizo cuando lo dejé..."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de ratas muertas?" preguntó Jo, frustrado.

"Porque éste tiene de espuma alrededor de la boca. Se murió de algo que comió."

"Algo como veneno para ratas?"

"O veneno para humanos." Henry se acercó a un invernadero, y abrió la puerta. "¿Ves? Acónito. Así, oficial ... ¿Estás comenzando a ver por qué me lleva a lo largo de una buena idea?"

"Estás regodeo, Henry", dijo Jo, poniendo los ojos, aunque hubo una insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No estoy." Henry comenzó a caminar hacia el garaje. Jo se puso de pie rápidamente frente a él.

"Oye, parar... parar! No te muevas. Este garaje podría estar llena de veneno, iré primero."

Henry miró sorprendido. "¿En serio vas a entrar en una habitación lleno de veneno para salvar el hombre más espeluznante más extraña que he conocido?"

"No hagas esto extraño, Henry." Jo se aclaró la garganta, y sacó una antigua espada de samurai japonés. Extendiendo Chuckles como una ardilla escudo presuntamente rabioso, se cargó de lleno en la refriega del garaje de Koller, gritando, "Muestre su cara, su hijo bastardo de Loki!"

"Demasiado tarde ..." murmuró Henry, siguiéndola. "Jo, nadie está aquí." Hizo un gesto a un vaso lleno de polvo púrpura. "Es el acónito."

"Está bien, solo una copia de seguridad, no toque nada."

La puerta del garaje se abrió. Henry y Jo escondieron en un cuarto trasero. "Quedarse", susurró Jo. Salió corriendo al garaje principal.

"¡Alto! Las manos donde pueda verlas. Las manos donde pueda verlas, ahora."

"Tómelo con calma, amigo. Agradable y fácil allí, chico viejo amigo. Está bien, estoy siendo cortés, ¿vea?"

"Yo no _pido_ que seas cortés," dijo Jo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Bueno, entonces no voy a ser!" Koller salpicó un poco de veneno en la mano de Jo antes de salir corriendo. "Auggh!" Jo gritó.

"Oficial, tu mano!"

"Estoy muy... consciente de eso... Henry... ugghh..."

"Va en el torrente sanguíneo. Tenemos menos de un minuto."

"Tengo que lavarlo."

"No, tenemos que prenderle fuego", declaró Henry asunto con total naturalidad. "Aquí, el etanol". Antes Jo pudiera reaccionar, Henry sacó un lanzallamas. "Esto podría hacer daño." Luego apuntó y disparó una corriente de brasas a la mano de Jo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa! AHHHHH !" Henry luego la agarró del brazo y metió la mano en un cubo de agua. Jo le dio una mirada de muerte, diciendo en voz baja: "Voy a cortarte."

"Haz lo que quieras. Tuve que neutralizar el veneno. Confía en mí, el acónito es una forma terrible de morir."

* * *

Después de un rato, llegó la policía. Teniente Reece informó al resto de los oficiales. "Hans Koller, resulta que él era un químico hasta hace cuatro años cuando su esposa, Karen, fue en un accidente en el metro. El conductor del tren que la mató fue el mismo conductor que acaba de ser envenenado. El tipo ha estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo."

Jo se acercó a Henry. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Parece confundido."

"Jo, sólo pon tu mano en el fuego, y ahora estás hablando a mí, como si yo no sólo le duele.

"Hiciste salvar mi vida." Jo puso su mano no quemado en el hombro.

Henry pensó por un momento. "El motivo de Koller ... no tiene ningún sentido. Lo hizo porque el conductor del metro mató a su esposa."

"Que en realidad suena como un motivo comprensible para mí."

"Sí. Es sólo que pensé que buscaba... algo más. Me equivoqué." Jo le sonrió.

Henry hizo una pausa. "Quieres tomar algo."

"Ah, Henry, es sólo que estoy –"

"No estoy coqueteando con usted, oficial. Sólo estaba declarando un hecho. Quieres un trago."

"Henry, definitivamente está coqueteando conmigo. Eso es un hecho también. Y..." Jo pensó por un momento. ' _No puede ser peor que Andre..._ '

"Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos a las siete de esta noche, Henry."

* * *

"Entonces, miré a sus registros. Usted fue a la escuela de medicina en Guam, antes de que en realidad trabajó como sepulturero, y te llevo alrededor de un reloj de bolsillo de 300 años de edad. Por lo tanto, Henry Morgan, ¿cuál es tu historia?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia ..." Henry comenzó, pero entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Jo. "Bueno, vamos a empezar con Guam entonces. Es ... una isla." Henry lo general no tenía que describir su grado falsificada en detalle; la mayoría de la gente simplemente dejaron de escuchar cuando mencionó que era en Guam. Esto por lo general le iba bien, pero ahora que alguien realmente le interesaba, era agradable. Halagador, incluso. Lástima que no tenía mucho que decir.

"Oh... pensé Guam fue otro país", dijo Jo.

"Lo que hizo que te enseñan en la geografía básica?" Henry se quedó asombrado. Estaba acostumbrado al sistema británico de la geografía, que era muy riguroso.

"Bueno, para nuestro favor, que no tienen que memorizar la condados ceremoniales y tradicionales de Inglaterra, por un lado," dijo Jo, sonriéndole. "¿Sabes que es casi inútil fuera del Reino Unido, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, ahora eso no es justo." Henry dijo, con los brazos cruzados en señal de frustración simulacro.

"Sí, lo es. Pero en serio, ¿cómo era su vida social y académica? Cualquier todas las noches en vela, o partes de barril salvajes?"

"Sí, un poco de ambas cosas. De hecho, no recuerdo mucho a todos porque estaba bien cansado o en estado de embriaguez." Henry parecía un poco incómodo al decir esto.

Jo rió de buena gana. "Eso suena típico. Pero usted no parece el tipo de conseguir demasiado borracho."

"Yo no estaba de antemano. Pero entonces no había ese momento yo estaba haciendo estofado de cordero. No me había cocinado con alcohol antes, y me puse en cuatro botellas enteras de cerveza en el mismo. Naturalmente, no quemar." Henry no estaba mintiendo acerca de esto, a pesar de que no sucedió en Guam. "Después de eso fue un borrón. Mayormente cuatro horas de sueño cada dos días, y gran parte del tiempo que estuve allí fue sólo drogas, prostitutas y orgías sexuales salvajes."

Jo sabía que estaba ocultando algo con eso como un artículo de portada. Quería saber más acerca de él, sin embargo. "Pero entonces, ¿cómo te acuerdas de lo que has aprendido? ¿Cómo eres tan bueno en su trabajo?"

Henry sonrió. "Bueno, eso se refiere a cuando yo era un sepulturero."

"Bueno, vamos a no hablar de eso", Jo interrumpió. "¿Qué pasa con el reloj de bolsillo?"

"No voy a aburrirte con los detalles, pero el reloj fue un regalo. La leyenda dice que perteneció a un médico en busca de pasaje en un barco de África."

"Un barco de esclavos? ¿El médico ..."

"No, el médico no era dueño de esclavos. Él era muy en contra de ella", dijo Henry a la defensiva. "Se le ha dado a él por su padre. De todos modos, el reloj se había perdido en el fondo del océano, y años después fue recuperado por un equipo de cazadores de tesoros. Fue comprado en una subasta y dado a mí."

"Guau. Eso es un regalo generoso; esa persona debe haber realmente se preocupaba por ti."

"Sí, supongo que lo hizo. Pero luego se volvió en sí y me fui."

"Sí, bueno, lo hacen ..."

Hubo una pausa incómoda. "¿Qué pasó con tu marido?" preguntó Henry.

"Él era un abogado, que estaba en una deposición, y decidió ir a correr en la caminadora hotel. Tuvo un ataque al corazón."

"Lo siento." Henry ahora se sentía un poco culpable por sacudiéndose ataque al corazón de Brett, y diciendo que Jo se 'rezando' que el conductor del metro había muerto de una.

Jo continuó. "Hay una parte de él que todavía me siento. Sólo quiero que se vaya."

Henry tomó un trago. "No lo hará", dijo simplemente.

"¡Gracias! Me siento mucho mejor", dijo Jo con sarcasmo.

Otro silencio incómodo siguió. "Pero tu ardilla, Chuckles ... él es un recordatorio de él, ¿no?"

"Sus habilidades observatonal son paralelos a ninguno, Henry. Sí, era ardilla mascota de Sean. Siempre había llevar ese maldito roedor dondequiera que iba. Chuckles me recuerda los buenos recuerdos Sean y yo." Jo sonrió con nostalgia. "Ahora, dime más sobre su tiempo como un sepulturero ..."

* * *

Como fuimos en la noche, Henry y Jo llegaron un poco borracho. "Qué hora es?" preguntó Jo, arrastrando las palabras.

"Sobre la una de la mañana. Que debería llegar a casa, yo no quiero preocuparme por mi hijo ..."

"Usted tiene un hijo? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Abraham."

"El chico con usted en el coche cuando te detuvieron? Caramba, de la edad de su hijo."

Henry hipo. "Seguro que es ..."

Jo celebró repente la mano de Henry. "Llévame a casa con usted."

"Bien..."

* * *

Henry despertó. Él bajó las escaleras para encontrar Abe leer su periódico y nada menos que Jo Martínez café bebiendo con una mirada cansada y bastante confusa en su rostro. Henry se detuvo en seco. "Jo, hizo que ..."

"No, no lo hicimos. Abe me ayudó a que la cama antigua de allí y tienes una manta. Entonces, te pensaba y yo íbamos a... ya sabes... pero sólo subí a su habitación." Jo tomó otro sorbo de café. "¿Por qué no?"

"Jo, yo no dormir con las mujeres que no tienen una cabeza clara. Esto se aplica incluso si no lo hago bien. Además, yo mismo estoy en un poco de una fase de duelo."

"Deberías decirle, Henry." Abe dijo, levantando la vista de su periódico.

Jo adivinó quién era. "La misma mujer que te dio el reloj de bolsillo?"

"Sí."

Teléfono celular de Jo comenzó a sonar, así que ella contestó. "Teniente?"

"Acaban de encontrar más veneno en el laboratorio de Koller", dijo el teniente Reece. "Tienes que ir allí enseguida. Hanson y yo estaremos esperando. Y conseguir Henry, asegúrese de que va junto.".

"Vamos a estar ahí." Jo colgó. "Parece que vamos a volver al laboratorio de Koller."

* * *

Como Jo y Henry entró en el laboratorio de Koller, un ingeniero químico que fue llamado como consultor les informó.

"Estas cubas estaban llenos hasta hace cerca de seis horas. Espectrómetro dice que fue el acónito., yo diría que alrededor de dos galones. Nosotros también encontraron rastros de etanol, supongo que estaba limpiando las cubas."

El rostro de Henry retorció al horror. "O que quería hacerla soluble."

"¿Por qué habría que hacer eso?" preguntó Jo.

"Para producir una cantidad de masa. Tal vez está buscando a un público más grande.

"Que son estos?" Henry preguntó Mike, señalando una pila de papeles sobre la mesa.

"Encontramos los de la basura. Parece esquemas. Aquí es un pez, un cangrejo ... tal vez tenga algo que ver con el agua?" Mike le sonrió. "Tal vez es uno de sus nadadores desnudos compañeros."

"Ahora eso no es divertido." Luego pareció recordar algo. "Son símbolos del zodiaco, pero son al revés. El zodíaco está pintado en el techo del Grand Central. Dijeron que era para dar la perspectiva de los dioses. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa mató?"

"Vamos a ver, se ... mierda, que era la estación Grand Central."

"Podría estar equivocado, pero si no lo estoy, todos vamos a estar muy ocupado."


	7. Qué amigos son para

Durante el viaje a la estación de Grand Central, Henry tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro. "Quiero preguntarte algo, Jo. Acerca de anoche..."

"Ah, no necesitamos hablar de eso."

Mike conducía. "Espera, ustedes dos no lo hicieron..."

Jo puso los ojos. "No, Mike." Él le dirigió una mirada. "Es posible que hayamos estado a punto de dormir juntos, pero al final no hacer eso porque se dio cuenta que estábamos borrachos. Me alojé en su casa, sin embargo."

"En realidad, hay una cosa que tengo curiosidad acerca", dijo Henry. "Mientras yo estaba borracho, ¿le he dicho nada extraño?"

"Hmm ... usted ha mencionado que su compañero de piso de setenta años de edad fue tu hijo." El rostro de Henry se convirtió en una máscara demacrada de la mayor miedo. "Relájese, Henry. Estoy bastante seguro de que era sólo el alcohol hablando."

"Ah, sí, probablemente lo era." El médico forense todavía se veía preocupado, sin embargo.

Jo le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Sé que este es su primer caso que se ha manejado que no implique la víctima ya muerta, y eso es estresante para cualquier persona. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que si colaboro con la más extraña, más inusual, y ... la persona más elegante que he conocido, que va a estar bien ".

Mike sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad a los dos mientras salía del coche. Jo había pasado por mucho recientemente, y había sido ir a bares, emborracharsey luego volver a casa con las personas que la trataron como una mierda. Pero la última persona que se emborrachaba con realidad la trataba bien, no aprovecharse de ella, sino que tuvo la amabilidad de simplemente dejar que se quede en su casa para pasar la noche. Él estaba bien para un hombre que al parecer tenía una mazmorra sexo sadomasoquista en su sótano. No es que Mike lo admitiría en voz alta a cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento pronto, sin embargo.

* * *

"Koller podría estar en cualquier lugar." Mike dijo con frustración como llegaron a la estación. Como de costumbre, estaba bastante concurrido.

"Debemos cerrar este lugar y evacuar a todo el mundo fuera de aquí." Jo estaba a punto de mostrar su placa cuando Henry se marchó. "Henry, ¿a dónde vas?" Ella corrió tras él mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"Me di cuenta de algo. Es un poco de frío."

"Eso es muy observador, ¿por qué estamos corriendo por las escaleras?"

"Porque el aire acondicionado está encendido."

"Por favor, dime que no vas a apagar el aire acondicionado en medio de un incidente terrorismo doméstico inminente sólo para que pueda ser más caliente."

"Por supuesto que no estoy haciendo eso. Me estoy convirtiendo en el sistema de calefacción, de lo contrario sería temperatura ambiente aquí."

"Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

"Si ayuda, también me di cuenta de que el sistema de ventilación podría ser utilizado para liberar el acónito gaseoso. Eso podría ser por qué quería hacerlo soluble."

Jo lo miró fijamente durante un rato. "Usted esperó hasta que no había nadie más alrededor para decir que sólo en caso de Koller tenía un cómplice, ¿no?" ella dijo.

"Sí. Pero tengo la intención de convertir el sistema de calefacción de una vez que lo detengamos."

* * *

Jo echó abajo la puerta de la azotea. No parecía haber nadie allí. "Tal vez estaba un poco demasiado entusiasta," Henry mencionó nerviosamente.

Jo estaba a punto de responder cuando se disparó un arma de fuego. Ella fue golpeado y cayó al suelo.

"Jo! Por favor, no te vayas ..."

Ella apenas podía oír como ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento. "Quédate conmigo, Jo ..."

"Estoy un poco de frío ... Por favor gire el sistema de calefacción en ..."

"Bien."

Ella agarró la chaqueta de Henry y tiró de él hacia ella. "Ella dijo, sarcásticamente ... ugh ..."

Koller acercó a Henry. "Oye, ¿puedes por favor, ven aquí! Puedo usar su ayuda. Eso es todo, amigo." Koller señaló una cuba de acónito. "¿Puedes tomar eso por mí y lo pongo por aquí?"

"Bastardo! Esta no es la respuesta! Matar a todas estas personas inocentes no hará que su esposa."

"Es lo que ella hubiera querido."

"¿De verdad? Ella querría asesinar a quince personas y luego un centenar más?"

"¡Sí! Ella siempre me dijo que matar a la gente con amabilidad. Así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora."

Henry decidió no presentar el tema, la elección de razonar con él. "Confía en mí, sé lo que es perder a alguien. Para sentir que la vida está jugando una mala pasada cósmica en usted. Pero matar a esta gente, que no va a hacer que el dolor desaparezca." Henry dio un paso atrás de la cuba de veneno. "No puedo dejar de hacer esto."

"Estoy tan terriblemente lo siento, pero si no me ayudas, yo voy a tener que matarte."

"Esto puede venir como una sorpresa, pero una bala no es la peor forma de morir."

"Bueno, lo que es la peor forma de morir?"

"Ah, definitivamente un accidente de metro. En primer lugar, usted sabe lo que va a pasar unos diez segundos de antemano, por lo que este miedo desgarrador abruma usted. Entonces, hay que ver como fila por fila, las personas están aplastados por el vagón de metro que se aplana. Entonces, se le suele aplastado a la muerte, así, pero a veces tienes suerte y te dan empalado. En el caso de su esposa ... " Henry se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando una conferencia sobre los detalles de cómo no sólo él había muerto, sino también cómo la esposa de Koller muerto. También se dio cuenta de que había disparado Koller Henry como él decía esto.

"Ya he terminado siendo cortés. Por lo menos vas a un lugar mejor."

"Lo dudo." Koller no le hizo caso, y llevó a la cuba hacia el sistema de ventilación propio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, Henry se levantó, agarró Koller, y corrió directamente desde la azotea. Se estrellaron en el techo de un taxi, y ambos murieron. Pero, como de costumbre, uno regresó.

Una lágrima pasó por la mejilla de Jo como Oficial Hanson estalló en la puerta de la azotea. "Jo, ¿qué pasó?" Ella no respondió, cuando finalmente perdió su control sobre la conciencia. "Necesitamos la copia de seguridad. Un oficial se ha disparado."

* * *

Henry se quedó sin aliento cuando volvió a subir desde el Río Este. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto a la policía? Empezó a pensar en un artículo de portada, y luego salió del agua.

Fue una noche llena de gente. Fue la conciencia anual de la Ciudad de Nueva York Maratón Nudista, y fue sólo suerte de Henry que estaban justo al lado del teléfono público. Sin embargo, entre la multitud de personas mostrando sus genitales descuidado era una cara familiar. Fue Lucas, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de Henry.

"Hola, Doctor! ¿Sabía usted decide unirse a nosotros? Yo soy el organizador de este encuentro."

"No, estoy bien, gracias." Henry dijo, cubriendo sus partes íntimas con las manos.

"Bueno, todos estamos contento de que te guste ir desnudo a veces demasiado. Oy, todo el mundo!" Lucas gritó a la multitud de los nudistas. "Para honrar doctor Henry Morgan, que todo el mundo sabe es mi empleador, permite saltar a todos en el East River desnudo!"

Todos saltaron. Los sonidos de Marco Polo que es jugado llenaban el aire. "Oh, queridos dioses, que en el mundo tuvieron que contratar?" Henry murmuró, caminando a un teléfono público. Encontró algunas monedas cercana en el suelo, y llamó a Abe.

* * *

Abe bromeó Henry todo el tiempo Henry puso su ropa. "No es divertido, Abe."

"Usted debe unirse a esa reunión", dijo Abe, doblado de la risa.

"Abe, Jo está en el hospital. Ella fue fusilado. Incluso si tuviera interés alguno en la... convención testículo mundo de Lucas..." Abe comenzó a llorar en respuesta.

"¿Qué pasa, Abe?"

"Es sólo que... un nombre raro... por eso..." Abe alcanzó a decir, sollozando en la risa incontrolable.

"No te rías tanto mientras está conduciendo, no queremos golpear otra mimo."

 _THUMP!_

Abe comenzó a reír aún más. "Demasiado tarde", dijo, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando se hizo.

* * *

Ellos tenían que conducir las calles secundarias de Nueva York a partir de entonces para evitar cualquier policía. Una canción en el reproductor de CD.

 _El sonido de una ciudad_

 _Tan tranquilo por la noche_

 _En las orillas del Río Este_

 _Un hombre desnudo_

 _Viene fuera del aguaaaaa!_

 _Cuidado con el nadador desnudo_

 _El nadador desnudo..._

 _De las calles gamberros de la ciudad._

Henry apaga el reproductor de CD. Un grupo de traficantes de drogas fueron mirando a ellos mientras conducían por. "No creo que les gustó su karaoke homenaje a Bruce Spingsteen, Abe."

"Sólo estoy aprendiendo. Estamos en la comisaría ahora. ¿Tiene una historia de portada de cómo desapareció?"

"Sí."

"Está bien. Llámeme cuando usted necesita un viaje de vuelta."

"Gracias, Abe."

* * *

Jo parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar. Henry estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama del hospital.

"Que pasó?"

"Bueno, para resumir, te dispararon, y Koller decidido quitarse la vida. Él saltó de la azotea."

"¿Qué pasa con el veneno?"

"Supongo que él lo pensó mejor."

"A dónde fuiste?"

"Me dispararon también. Koller estaba gritando a mí en ese momento, eso es probablemente cuando el detective Hanson le escuchó. Yo sabía que iba a venir, así que me fui, cojeando, a un teléfono público cerca de algunas convenciones nudista gestionado por Lucas. Llamé Abe; me fijo y me condujo hasta aquí para que yo pudiera asegurarse de que está bien.

"Eso no tiene sentido ..."

"Está bien ... ¿qué crees que pasó?"

"Pensé que _tanto_ se cayó de ese techo."

"Ambos de nosotros? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Confía en mí, me gustaría ser un poco más heroica, pero te aseguro que esa es la morfina hablando."

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Henry, cuando dije que eras la persona más elegante que he conocido, yo realmente quería decir eso. Bueno, la persona más elegante ya Sean. No creo que me habrías dejado allí."

Henry tomó una respiración profunda. Una voz se oye a menudo cuando se enfrentan a un dilema sonaba en su cabeza. " _Dile a ella. Te mereces a confiar en alguien, y ella también lo hace._ " Era la voz de su fallecida esposa, Abigail.

"Bien. Esto es lo que pasó."

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndolo. Jo fue capaz de recogerlo. "Hola?" Ella pasó el teléfono a Henry. "Es para ti."

* * *

"Hola."

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Eso fue una mala caída que tomó anoche." Fue la misteriosa persona que llama.

"Sí, bien, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Se dio la vuelta tan Jo no podía ver su expresión.

"Lo mismo que usted quiere, Henry. Muerte. Eso no parece ser una opción para ninguno de nosotros."

"No entiendo... lo que estas diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que nosotros somos lo mismo, tú y yo. Compartimos el mismo dolor, la misma maldición, la misma aflicción ".

"Cómo es esto posible?"

"Me temo que estoy tan perdido como eres. Somos almas gemelas, Henry. Tenemos la eternidad juntos. Bien podría pasar un buen rato con él."

Henry se dio la vuelta para hablar con Jo de nuevo. "Debo ir."

"Henry ... ¿estás bien?"

"Sobreviviré."

Henry había dejado el teléfono descolgado de nuevo. "No he terminado de hablar, Henry. Reader ... ¿por qué crees que Henry se va antes de que le puedo decir algo? Sólo quería contarle la historia que estoy escribiendo. No, no esta. I don 't escribir tonterías parodiado como esta, es realmente una pérdida de tiempo ". Adam rió maniáticamente. "¿Crees que soy un monstruo? Bueno, lector, usted lo hará. Usted lo _hará_."

La persona que llama colgó. Jo notó el teléfono descolgado, y lo devolvió. "¿Quién es Lector?", Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se cayó dormido.

* * *

 _He visto mucha muerte, mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento._

 **Memoria: Auschwitz liberación, 1945**

Henry salió alrededor de las ruinas del campamento. El olor de la muerte estaba en todas partes. Cuerpos, cuerpos mutilados. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un hombre con el pelo oscuro. Estaba vivo, pero el llanto. Miró a Henry. "Hola, _doctor_ ", dijo en voz baja, escupiendo la última palabra.

"Yo no soy un nazi. Estoy aquí con un grupo de rescate."

El hombre lo miró, confundido. "Los soviéticos están aquí con un grupo de rescate. Usted tiene un acento británico. No eres un Soviética."

"Acento galés, no británica. Y yo soy un médico que fue asignado para ayudar a los soviéticos en la liberación de este campamento. Encontrar supervivientes. Si no confías en mí, pregunte a cualquier otra persona con mi uniforme que estará llegando pronto ".

"Puedo ver que estás diciendo la verdad. Hay otro grupo de rescate que llegaron antes. Ellos tienen un médico británico también."

"Galés!"

"Sí, claro. Ella está allí." El hombre miró a su alrededor. "No te molestes salvarme, ¿me oyes? Guarde los otros."

"Pero –"

"Le dije a salvar a los demás!" dijo entre dientes. "Voy a sobrevivir. No estoy seguro sobre los otros, sin embargo. Ir".

 _Pero también he visto mucha vida, mucha belleza, mucha admiración._

Henry asintió, y vio a la mujer que, sin él saberlo en ese momento, que sería su esposa un día. Él se acercó a ella en un sueño. Ella sostenía un bebé.

"¿Es usted un médico? Este bebé era sólo recuperado en uno de los campamentos. Él parece estar en perfecto estado de salud."

"El es hermoso." No había una mancha en él, salvo por una marca que los nazis pusieron en él cuando fue enviado a este infierno.

* * *

 _No es el número de años que vivimos lo que importa. Nuestras vidas simplemente se suman a una serie de momentos. Nunca sabemos cuándo o dónde van a suceder. Pero se quedan con nosotros, marcando nuestras almas para siempre._

Abe estaba sentado delante de un tablero de ajedrez. Él era de hecho el hijo de Henry que había adoptado poco después de que lo vio en los brazos de Abigail ese día en 1945.

"Creo que voy a vencer por primera vez en sesenta y cinco años. ... Jaque mate."

"Setenta, Abe. Usted ha nunca me derrotado en el ajedrez!"

"Bueno, yo tengo ahora."

 _El problema con la vida de 200 años no es la soledad, el dolor o la pérdida._

 _Henry, estás haciendo terriblemente a narrar ahora. Estoy comandando esta narración._

 _Bien, Abe._

 _Gracias Papa. Son esas cosas. Ha sufrido más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero ni siquiera él sabe que lo que nos mantiene con vida es más importante que la sangre u oxígeno, o incluso el amor. Es la esperanza. ... Dioses, esto es cursi. Nunca estoy narrando de nuevo._

Jo entró a la tienda. "¡Oye! Acabo de estar en el barrio, y yo pensé que iba a volver esto a ti." Le entregó su reloj de bolsillo Henry. "Supuse que era muy valioso."

"Gracias."

Abe sonrió. "Invitar a ella en!"

"Bueno Jo, ¿puedo invitarte adentro?"

"Lo siento, Henry. No puedo quedarme, estoy en el trabajo. De hecho, ¿has oído hablar de una espada llamada Honjo Masamune?"

"Sí, está considerada como la más famosa espada en el mundo. Se desapareció después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial."

"Bueno, mi abuelo en realidad lo robó."

"¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Es dueño de esta espada?"

"Lo hice, pero algunos imbécil alguien robó de mí. Yo te pedí que mi médico forense en el caso. ¿Vienes o qué?"

Henry sonrió. Abe ayudó a Henry en su abrigo, susurrando a él, "Y _o la quiero como mi madrastra_ ".

Henry susurró, " _Porque ella es propietaria de la Masamune?_ "

" _Bueno, no_ sólo _eso! Es bueno para usted!_ "

"Cualquier cosa que debería saber?" preguntó Jo, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vayamos a cabo, oficial." Abe vio irse. Él sonrió contenta cuando se volvió el signo en la ventana para 'abrir'".


End file.
